Chapter 31 (One Piece Hunters)
Cover List of all Covers in One Piece Hunters JP/UK/US/DE/FR: The Adventures of Geìíh - Part 18: "He earns the following title: "Most special person on the island"." Extra List of all Extras in One Piece Hunters Lyrics of the Gasman Song, Part 3/3. Story "Gasman... you're strong. But you're almost defeated." Gasman agrees. "But I'm too almost defeated. We are the only left." Gasman throws a sign at him. "Puzzle six... there are two man. One has ten teeth, the other one twenty. How much do they have together? ... ... thirty, right?" Gasman attacks Keno. "It wasn't right..? Ah! I know! Zero! They can't put together!" That was right. (A very complicated puzzle, you don't have to understand it. But you can understand it. I don't force you.) "Four-Four!" Gasman blocks it totally. "Okay... long time ago... I had to fight against a Gasman..." "?" "A person who installs or services gas appliances or reads gas meters." "!" "He was strong... and I made a technique for Gasmans. It can defeat them kinda easily. Get ready. It's name: GASMAN SLICE!!!" First, he uses Four-Four at... air. Then Keno jumps to Gasman's head and slices it into two parts. Gasman gets smaller and smaller, until he's not much bigger than Keno. Then they continue the fight with fists and twists, until Keno uses the final move. "Sixteen-Sixteen!!!" in the following pattern: Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right. Gasman explodes into thousand pieces. The ancient creature made of gas is finally defeated. This was their hardest fight yet. "Hei! Cauto, Sorji, wake up!" They don't wake up. "Hei! Wake up! Wake up!" They continue sleeping. "Hey now, hey now! Don't dream it's over! Hey now, hey now! When the gas comes in we come, we come to build a wall between them, we know they won't win!" They don't wake up. "WAKE UP!!!" They continue sleeping. Keno has no chance. Wakii hears him. "I don't dream!" "I've meant Sorji!" "Oops. I've used the code!" "And?" "Nothing happened." A bridge appears in front of Keno. "A bridge appeared." "I come to you!" She walks back to the beginning, then through the cave. "It smells awful. Like when a dog peed here. Who's the owner of the dog?" Then she finally arrives at the bridge. "Sorji! Cauto! What? What happened?! They look like they had a way harder fight than the one against Tiger!" "They had." "Who?" "Does it smells in the cave at the moment?" "Yes. Who let the dog out?" "I." "Whaaaaaaaaaat?!" Major Events *Keno defeats Gasman with Sixteen-Sixteen. *Wakii comes to Keno. Humans *Sonoto Group (グループ "そのと" Gurūpu "sonoto") **Sorji (ソルジ Soruji) **Keno (セノ Se no) **Cauto (カトー Katō) *Wakii (ワキに Waki in) *Gasman (ガス男 Gasu otoko) Places *South Blue *Nugoi (ヌーギ Nūgi) Animals Trivia *The scene where Keno tries to wake up the others might be a reference to Don't Dream It's Over by Crowded House, one of the author's favorite songs. *"Who let the dog out" might be a reference to the song Who Let the Dogs Out. Don't ask why. Errors *No known Errors. Category:Stories Category:One Piece Hunters Chapter